A Case of Mistaken Identity
by Capn capsize
Summary: She is fed up with flirting and wants to make a move.


A/N this is my first fan fic I posted I hope you all enjoy it! I had fun writing it. Thanks to Mistri Tonks Admirer for betaing for me! (even though it was almost a year ago, I don't know why I never posted it until now) I will warn you I do have some more stories in the workes, however taking 14 hourse in classes this summer and working I don't know how much time I will have to write, but if I post it maybe it will inspire me to write more.

Discliamer: we may share the same first name but I am not J.K. Rowling I simply use her charters for my who amusment.

She had had enough. This game of flirtations had to end one way or another. She could no longer take the secret smiles and slight touching, something had to be done. Today at lunch he even had the nerve to play footsie under the table with her. 'Well if he doesn't have the nerve to make a bolder move than that I guess I will just have to take things into my own hands,' she thought.

It was a lazy summer Sunday and the occupants of 12 Grimmauld Place were either in the kitchen talking, reading in the library, or playing chess in the living room. She did not know where he was at this time, but that did not matter, first she had to find the perfect place to enact her plan, she would worry about where he was later.

Their bedrooms would not work because both of them shared a room and she did not want to take the chance that someone would walk in on them. Sirius was the only one who had his own room but no one could bring themselves to use it since his death and she thought it might not be appropriate to use it for this occasion. Then she found it, it might be a little cliché but the linen closet in the upstairs hallway would be perfect.

Harry had been in the library reading, keeping to himself like he had been doing a lot of lately. However he felt that he had been doing enough of that for now so he was headed downstairs to join the rest of the household. Now that he was in a house full of people who loved him and accepted him for whom was he thought he might join the others for a pleasant change.

Setting out for the living room where he knew the Weasley brothers were playing chess and thought that he might join them. As he walked down the upstairs corridor an arm shot out from the linen closet grabbed the front of his robes, pulling him in. Before he had a chance to protest a set of lips pressed to his in a very fierce, but very passionate kiss. At first he tried to pull away not sure of who was kissing him and why, but it was actually quite pleasant. Whoever was doing this to him was quite skilled at this so who was he to protest?

As they both resurfaced for air he started to speak but a husky voice shhhed his before he could get anything out and the kissing started all over. Still not sure as to who was kissing him he opened his eyes to try to get a glimpse of her but it was dark as pitch in the windowless closet. He started to run his hands up to her hair to see if he could tell that way, but as he felt it he remembered that only Hermione could be told by the texture of her hair and this was not her. 'Well that eliminates one,' he thought to himself. Ginny's was just a little below her shoulders and if he remembered correctly Tonks was wearing hers similar today.

He laughed silently to himself like Tonks would ever try something like this to him. It had to be Ginny. Yes that is who it had to be! She had liked him for quite sometime now and had been flirting with him ever since he arrived at Grimmauld Place this summer even today at lunch she was playing footsie with him under the table.

All of the sudden he thought 'Oh God what if one of her brothers finds us? They will kill me,' but then he remembered Ron's blessing to him if he ever wanted to date his sister, but he didn't know if that blessing was extended by the rest of the Weasley brothers.

Mrs. Weasley hummed to herself as she took the freshly washed laundry up stairs to put away. 'I know I enjoy taking care of everyone here in the house but sometimes I just need a little excitement, doing laundry, cooking and cleaning all day is getting a little old.' Little did she know that she was about to get her wish, just not in a way she ever dreamed.

As she dropped off robes and socks to each room's respective occupant she thought she heard something from the linen closet. 'Oh probably another boggart,' she sighed. 'no matter how hard we try we just can't seem to keep them out of this place.'

She pulled out her wand and started to open the door.

"Is something wrong Molly?" Remus asked as he came out of the library to find her bracing herself for a boggart.

"No, I just think there is another boggart in the closet here nothing to worry about."

"Do you want any help?"

"Sure, never hurts to have more than one person around when dealing with one of those troublesome creatures."

"Mum, have you seen Harry or Tonks?" Ginny asked as she came up the stairs.

"Harry left the library about 15 minutes ago he didn't say where he was going though," Remus said. "As for Tonks I don't know I have not seen her since lunch."

"Is everything okay?" Ginny looked concerned with both adults having their wands out and pointed at the closet door.

"Oh just a boggart nothing to worry yourself about dear," Molly said reassuringly to her daughter.

Both the adults held out their wands as they had Ginny open the door for them. But preparing for their worst fear was nothing compared to the sight that greeted them when the door was open.

'Wow I never knew that Ginny had this in her. No wonder she has been so popular with the guys around Hogwarts. Ron has every right to make sure she doesn't go out with the wrong guy, with snogging like this any guy she gets a hold of would definitely want more.'

As the kissing continued hands started to wander even more. Soon both of their robes were undone and their shirt tails were pulled out of their trousers.

Harry was just about to start in on the buttons on the blouse that he thought belonged to Ginny Weasley when the door to the closet burst open to reveal the snogging couple.

The three outside gasped as they saw it was not a boggart but Harry and Tonks that were making the noises in the closet as they snogged each other senseless.

The stunned couple froze and looked first at the three that stood outside the closet then at each other and let out a surprised yelp.

"YOU'RE NOT WHO I THOUGHT YOU WERE!" they both shouted at the same time.

"WHO DID YOU THINK I WAS?" they again both shouted

"GINNY!" "REMUS!"

Both Ginny and Remus looked first at each other stunned then at the couple in the closet, who just now realized that they were still it the same position and quickly jumped apart.

Mrs. Weasley behind the stunned group started to laugh, trying to hold it in, but not being very successful. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh, I should be mad, but the looks you all have on your faces are priceless!"

\

A/N thanks for reading, if anyone knows of a good bata for the rest of my stuff let me know.


End file.
